


What Happens in Mexico

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, mention of past drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Very short version of the story inspired bythis tumblr postok what if at the end of season 3, Eddie decides to go visit mexico with Christopher and Buck decides to join them. they come back in S04E01, and they act weird around each other for some reason, the squad notices and we learn through a series of flashbacks that one night out, they were having fun and got drunk and “accidentally” hooked up and they haven’t been able to act normally around each other ever since. ????
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 226





	What Happens in Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine.

“What happened?” Chim asks. Buck and Eddie are back from a week in Mexico with Christopher, and haven’t uttered a word to each other since the shift started, which is freaking everybody out.  
“Nothing,” Eddie says, teeth clenched and back turned to Buck, eyes focused on the tv screen. The turned off tv screen.  
“Sure, you do look like the bestest friends right now, you’re radiating friendship and positivity,” Hen comments.  
Eddie snorts.  
“Did you guys have a fight over something so petty none of you wants to admit they were wrong?” Chim tries.  
“Like who gets the last pancake?”  
“Or what time you need to leave to be at the airport on time?”  
“Or how many souvenirs is too much souvenirs to bring back to your favourite teammates?”  
“Did Buck eat something after you told him he’d get sick, and then he got sick and blamed you for it?”  
Eddie snorts once again because that’s totally something Buck could do, except it would’ve been a lot better to deal with than-- that.  
“No no no wait, did you get married after a drunk night, Ross and Rachel style?” Hen suggests as a joke, and Buck freezes, coffee pot in hand.  
“Does Mexico even have instant weddings like Vegas?” Chim wonders looking at Hen, who’s staring at Buck and noticing the blush on his face.  
“Oh my god,” she says. “You did, right?” She’s waving her finger between the two men, eyes wide open.  
“No,” Eddie says, heading for the stairs to leave the kitchen, “though it would’ve been easier to undo.”

“Easier to undo? What did you do, come one guys, share with the rest of the family,” Chim shouts at him, but Eddie’s already downstairs.  
Hen has another epiphany. “Sex. Chim, you can get a divorce but you can’t undo sex,” she whispers that last word, starting to realize what’s going on there. Buck has put down the coffee and he’s standing with his back to the kitchen counter, eyes closed, so she stands up from the table and goes beside him.  
“Do you regret it?” she asks.  
Buck shakes his head no. “But he does.”  
“I’m sorry Buckaroo.” She pulls him into a hug. “And I’m really sorry I laughed, and forced you to share, that wasn’t nice.”  
“It’s okay, secrets don’t last long here anyway.”  
Hen shakes her head, still wishing this entire morning would’ve unfolded differently. She doesn’t notice Chim going downstairs to follow Eddie, wherever he’s hiding.

A few minutes later, Chim texts her. “Eddie has no regrets but thinks B hates him.”  
“Oh my god you didn’t even talk about it you idiots, right?” Hen laughs. She sends a quick reply to Chim.  
“There’s nothing to talk about Hen, we fucked up and now everything’s weird.”  
Hen sighs. She hears steps on the staircase and soon Chim appears, dragging Eddie by the hand. They make them sit on the couch side by side.  
“Buck, Eddie doesn’t regret anything, he just thinks you hate him,” Chim says, holding up his hand to stop Buck from arguing.  
“Eddie,” Hen says,” Buck has no regret, but he thinks you do. Now, both of you talk and make up so we can all go on with this shift peacefully,” she adds, before pushing Chim towards the stairs to give the idiots some space.

“We shouldn’t have left them upstairs alone,” Chim says. “If Bobby comes in and find them half naked I’m blaming you”.

Bobby doesn’t find them half naked, because the bell rings for a call. But it’s a close one. This time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Like always, kudos are welcome and comments are love ♥


End file.
